Otome Games Wiki: Manual of Style
PAGE TITLES *Page titles should be exact. If, however, the title contains symbols that cannot be used (such as #), please disregard the symbol. *For character page titles, make sure to use the character's first name then the last name. *Certain games use real historical figures as a basis for their characters so there may be characters that share the same name. Be sure to specify by enclosing the game title in a parenthesis (Ex. Nobunaga Oda (Sengoku Night Blood)) A disambugation page will be created if there are two or more characters that share both '''first name' and surname. *For characters who do not have a surname, be sure to enclose the game title in a parenthesis to avoid confusion in case another character were to share the same name. '(Ex. Yuzuki (Sengoku Night Blood))' '''PAGE CONTENT' *In opening sentences, please make sure to use bold letters for the name and italic for the romaji name. (Ex. Ritsuka Tachibana (立華 リツカ, Tachibana Ritsuka) is the heroine of the anime series Dance with Devils.) GENERAL GUIDELINES *Fan art and images unrelated to the site may only be posted in User profiles. If seen anywhere else, it will be deleted. *Inappropriate, offensive, and/or pornographic images are strictly prohibited. *The standard file extensions for images are .jpeg, .png, and .gif. *Uploading watermarked images should be avoided unless the owner grants permission. Watermarked images are images that are claimed by its owner and may be subject to copyright. *Mouse pointers should not be seen in screenshots which are for the pages. *Images should no have any unnecessary spaces. Blank spaces should be trimmed out. IMAGE QUALITY *The quality should be as best as possible. *Images should not be pixelated. FILE NAME *An image's file name should not consist of jumbled letters and/or words. *If the name is too long, you may use shortcuts (such as Dwd for Dance with Devils). *Make sure to label which game the picture belongs to. *If you need to rename a file, contact an admin. It is a must that you follow the exact order of sections according to its article type. NOTE: Do NOT create separate pages for a series. All contents of the same series must stay in one page. If a game has a manga adaptation, DO NOT create another page for the manga series, and the same goes for anime adaptations. Games with Anime/Manga Adaptations These pages center a game with both an anime and manga (such as Dance with Devils). We use a different infobox for these pages, which is the Template: Main Infobox. INFOBOX As stated previously, please use Template:Main Infobox for these types of pages. If the game only has an anime adaptation, only fill in the game and anime fields inside the infobox. And if the game only has a manga adaptation, only fill in the game and manga fields. Do not add N/A if one of the fields do not exist, just leave it blank. INTRODUCTION OR OPENING PARAGRAPHS This section does not need a header. In opening sentences, please make sure to use bold letters for the name and italic for the romaji name. State the publisher of the game and when it was released. If an anime or manga adaptation has been announced, introduce it in another paragraph. SYNOPSIS The plot or story of the game, anime, and manga. CHARACTERS This section is organized in a bullet list with 3 subsections namely—Heroine, Male Protagonist, and Supporting Characters. Give pieces of information about the character in 1-4 sentences. GAME Details about the game. The first thing to be added is the game's regular and limited edition jacket cover (use tabbers). This section contains many subsections such as Music and System. ANIME Subsections: Staff (except for voice actors), Music (must have opening and ending theme), and Episode List. Ask help from an admin if you need help creating tables for the episode list. MANGA Give a short introduction about the manga. Most manga adaptations follow a certain route so be sure to specify that Subsections: Volume List Game Pages These are pages that feature games that do not have anime and/or manga adaptations. INFOBOX *Use the Template:Game Infobox. *If the game contains a standard and limited edition with separate covers, please use a tabber. OPENING PARAGRAPH The opening paragraph must include: the name (with kanji and romanji or english), developer, publisher, and release date. SYNOPSIS The plot of the game. CHARACTERS This section is much like the character's section for the "Games with Anime/Manga Adaptation" pages, so please refer to the one above. MUSIC This section contains two subsections: the Opening Theme and Ending Theme SYSTEM This section contains many subsections depending on the game, however, the most important one is the Gameplay. The gameplay is the game's tactical aspects, such as its plot and the way it is played, as distinct from the graphics and sound effects. Character Pages INFOBOX *Use the Template:Character Infobox. *It is recommended that you use .png format (pictures with transparent backgrounds) for the profile picture(s) that will be used. The official websites usually have the ideal pictures. Ask help from an admin if you need help or if you're bad at rendering images. *If a picture showing half of the body is available, please do use it for the infobox but you are prohibited to edit it as it may be watermarked. If a full-body picture is also available, attach it in the Appearance section. (see Ema Hinata as an example.) *If the anime and/or manga version is available, please do not add it, that will be added in a separate section. *If you do not have any information for a certain field in the infobox, please jest leave it blank. OPENING PARAGRAPH The opening paragraph is like an introduction. And so, the first thing to be written is the character's name, this includes the romanji and kanji name. Be sure to specify his/her role and which game he/she originates from. You may add important information. The last thing to be added is the character's voice or voice actor. APPEARANCE This section describes the character's aspects. It is recommended that you use the cephalocaudal principle (head to toe). If, however, the character has worn other clothes, please use a third-level header which categorizes the clothes with 'Default' or 'Others.' Yui Kusanagi's page is an example. PERSONALITY The character's traits. HISTORY The character's history or information from his/her childhood. PLOT All the events involving the character, whether main or supporting, is written here. This section has 3 subsections namely—Game, Anime, and Manga. This order is absolute. ABILITIES This section may only be used in character pages with actual supernatural powers. Please describe each and every single ability that you have seen from the characters. An example: Equals: Immense Strength: He is shown to have immense strength as he fought with the attackers. By simply tightening his grip on one's arm, he was able to break his bone. Taken From: Rem Kaginuki Song Chronology In this section, the character's song albums and drama cds are listed here. You will be using the Template:Album. If ever, the character still does not have an album, please use bullets instead. You do not have to use links for the character's songs because we will not be making lyrical pages. RELATIONSHIPS The character's relationships with the other characters. Please use a third-level header for each character's name. GALLERY Official art and cgs (computer generated pictures) are posted here using a Template:Scroll Box. '''TRIVIA This section is organized in a bullet list. Only facts that have not been mentioned anywhere else in the page may be added here. Fan speculation is not allowed. REFERENCES Specifies the origin of information. Please use along with the Template:Scroll Box. Use the tag. For Characters from mobile games ONLY For mobile game characters, please use the Template:Image Placeholder for the profile picture. WALKTHROUGH A walkthrough of the best choices made that lead to the ending. Some games have spinoffs so please add a walkthrough for that as well. CGs Every CG earned during the game. Please use the gallery style and Template:Scroll Box. Important Notes *Please do not use parent tabs *Add a navigation template for the game at the end of the page. This template may only be made my administrators, so if you have created a page and need a navigation template, contact an admin so she can create it for you. (Such as: Template:Dance with Devils) }}